goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Leila Makes Prank Calls
Cast Salli as Leila Paul as Dad Julie as Mom Julie as Caller #1 Brian as Caller #2 Kidaroo as Caller #3 Zack as Caller #4 Young Guy as Caller #5 Allison as Caller #6 Professor as Caller #7 Transcript Leila: I need something fun to do because I'm grounded. Dad: Leila, your mom and I are going to the store. Make sure you watch over your brother. Do not play any games while we are gone. Understand? Leila: I understand. (5 minutes later) Leila: You know what, I'll make prank calls. (tries to look for the phone book) Leila: Where's the phone book? (finds the phone book) Ah, yes. Time to call! (5x) (starts calling) Caller #1: Welcome to Chicken Place, how may I take your order? Leila: I want a 20 piece chicken bucket. But I have one question: Is your hair style ugly? Caller #1: I'm sorry, what did you say? Leila: I said is your hairstyle ugly? Caller #1: What is your address? Leila: (hangs up) That was a funny one! She had no idea what I was talking about. What a retard! (calls the next person) Caller #2: Welcome to PR company, how may I help you? Leila: I have a really big problem, because of my annoying neighbors. They won't stay out of my yard! Caller #2: All right, calm down. I don't need you yelling in my ear. What is your phone number? Leila: Looks like I may have to call you back because (400% loud voice) THEY ARE GONNA GET IT!!!!!!!!!!! (hangs up) (calls the next person) Caller #3: What the **** do you want?! Leila: (normal voice) Why did you throw eggs at my window? You dirtied my house big time! Caller #3: (400% loud voice) GET THE **** OFF MY PHONE LINE!!! Leila: (400% loud voice) NO!!! YOU BETTER TELL ME WHY YOU THREW EGGS AT MY CAR AS WELL!!!!! Caller #3: JUST LEAVE ME THE **** ALONE, YOU **********ER!!!!!! Leila: Yeah... like you are seriously going to bust into my house and CHOKE ME!!!!! Caller #3: GO AWAY AND **** YOU!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!! **** OFF!!!!!!!!!!!! Leila: (normal voice) Fine, I'll end this call right now. (hangs up) (calls the next person) Caller #4: You are calling a Chinese Restaurant, how may I help you? Leila: I got diarrhea from eating some food there! You just diarrhea infested my toilet! Caller #4: What? Leila: I said I got diarrhea! Caller #4: Okay, I'm hanging up... (hangs up) Leila: (laughing) What a retard! He doesn't know what he's doing! Time to call the next person. (calls the next person) Caller #5: This is Tech Support, how may I help you with your problems today? Leila: I would like an extra large pizza with extra pepperoni, some bacon, and extra cheese. Caller #5: Hello? Are you there? Leila: (spazzing) "Sgdsakdjguweguiggwilwq; asdgiugrwwuigew adfgasxijhdbkjasd. Subscribe to colgatepony234 or I'll fire my laser at you." Caller #5: I'm hanging up... Leila: Okay, bye... (calls the next person) Caller #6: Hi, would you like to try a frozen blue raspberry lemonade today? Leila: You have a terrible taste in lemonade! Caller #6: (angry) What did you just say? Leila: I said you have terrible taste in lemonade! Caller #6: Don't you dare say that about me! I'm hanging up! Leila: Get out and leave me alone! (scheming) I could call my dad's business company and get him fired. Now to get my voice changer... (she finds the voice changer and changes her voice to Kidaroo) Caller #7: "I am not available right now. Please leave a message after the tone." (Leila screams a loud, long, insulting message with a lot of curse words. After that, Leila hangs up) Caller #8: 911 Whats Your Emgerency? Leila: There's a Naked Person Running Around? Leila: (normal voice) This will be revenge on all the punishments he put me through... (laughs maniacally) (1 minute later) Caller #7: Mr. Havanah, what are you going to get out from this message you left me? Dad: I swear to gosh I did not call you yesterday. I was shopping with my wife. Caller #7: You better not be lying! Who the **** would call me a **** ********? Dad: That doesn't even sound like me. That bastard is going to go get it. Leila: WHAT?! (5 minutes later) Dad: Leila, I want an explanation of this phone call. Leila: I was trying to have some fun because you grounded me! Mom: Nobody is laughing here, Leila. Dad: You thought you can make me lose my job? Leila: I did it because that's what you are, *******!!! Mom: "You little brat! We are adding 9 million years to your grounding time." Leila: What are you gonna take away this time? Dad: You are not allowed to watch the TV and I am putting parental controls on your Xbox 360 and you are not allowed to leave the house. Mom: Go to your room now. Dad will give you a beating. Leila: (400% loud voice) "NO!!!!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GIVE ME THESE STUPID BEATINGS???? YOU CHILD ABUSER!!!!!" (Dad beats Leila up) Police: "You are under Arrest!" The End